


a little bit closer

by szczepter



Series: KagaKuro week 2016 [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: There were so many embarrassing things that could happen to one person, and Taiga’s personal list was quite impressive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for KagaKagakuro week 2016 day7: free day

There were so many embarrassing things that could happen to one person, and Taiga’s personal list was quite impressive.

Getting bitten in the ass by a dog? Check.

Saying cheesy things during a match? Check.

Getting spooked by Kuroko in a library and shouting at the top if his lungs and getting kicked out? Check.

Kissed by Alex in public? Check.

There were probably more things which should be there, but he really didn’t want to think about them.

Not when the most embarrassing one was _just_ happening.

Unplanned boners during making out? Check, check, _check_.

Not that boners could be planned anyway.

“Ugh.” He groaned and buried his face in the pillow next to Kuroko’s face.

It was evening. After dinner and thankfully after homework. Kuroko was feeling a little sleepy and Kagami had suggested a nap, in _his own bed_ , and somehow instead of sleeping they ended up kissing.

And Kagami ended up getting a bit too excited.

Which also wasn’t that unexpected when he thought about it, nor it was...unusual.

Still it never happened when they were in such close proximity. Kagami basically laying on top of Kuroko, and pressing him (probably uncomfortably) into the bed, and now his freaking boner was pressed against his _thigh_.

He had every right to feel embarrassed.

He stayed still for a moment, in which he noticed that Kuroko was also still. He didn’t try to move and put distance between them and Kagami concluded that it was probably because he must felt put off.

That or he wasn't able to move.

Kagami sighed and squeezed his eyes shut. He raised himself slowly and tried to slide off the bed.

Only to stop when he felt hands clutch at his shirt.

“Kuroko?” He said and opened one eye. To his surprise, Kuroko didn’t look disgusted or annoyed. He looked mostly normal, save for the flush adorning his face.

Kagami tried to move again and again Kuroko tugged.

“Hey. Hey, let me- Kuroko!”

“No."

"Kuroko!"

"Where are you going?"  

Kagami blinked at the boy under him and felt his ears prickle at the question.

“I need to go to the bathroom.” It was true. He wasn’t about to touch himself, now that Kuroko would be aware of...well, _that_ , but he could take some time alone and think some super unsexy thoughts to get the situation under control.

“Why?”

Kagami sputtered and almost fell face first into the pillow.

“What do you mean ‘why’?! Kuroko I’m-” He stopped and swallowed and looked away from the other boy’s face. He couldn’t find it in himself to finish.

Kuroko stayed still and then Kagami saw from the corner of his eye, as he looked down and between them and his face flared even more.

“I don’t mind.” He said softly and Kagami did a double take.

“W-hat?”

Kuroko looked at him again.

“I said, that I don’t mind.”

Kagami blinked a few dozen times.

“You don’t mind what?”

It was the first time in his life that he saw Kuroko’s face turn a few shades darker.

“Helping.”

Kagami opened his mouth, trying to say something that would make sense but all that came out was incoherent sputtering.

Kuroko sighed and relaxed his hold on Kagami’s shirt.

“Kagami-kun.” He said, calm and collected as if he was talking to a child. “Do you honestly think you’re the only one affected?”

Kagami gaped like a fish, while Kuroko gave him a look.

Then he lowered his gaze down and almost gasped when he saw the unmistakable tent in Kuroko’s shorts.

Oh. Oh.. _oh._

Well that certainly changed the situation.

Kagami knew that Kuroko wasn't really naive, or pure or innocent, and yet somehow a fraction of him thought of him like that at times. Save for the first one probably. Nothing about Kuroko was 'naive'.

Actually, no. That was wrong.

Rather than pure or innocent it was something else...more like...good.

Kuroko was always so good in his mind.

That didn't mean he thought of him as well sexless or something like that. If anything, recently Kagami tried _really_ hard _not_ to think of Kuroko as sexual in any way or form. He didn't want any more embarrassing situations that he already experienced, thanks.

Hormones and feelings mixed in the most ridiculous way imaginable didn't they?

There was a moment of awkward silence, until Kagami finally regained his composure and decided that he should do something.

"S-so um. You said that-" He halted, feeling mortified.

Kuroko nodded.

Kagami nodded back.

They moved awkwardly, helping each other take off their shorts and underwear.

Kagami hissed when his dick was caught in his boxers, when Kuroko was tugging them down, but then he pressed a kiss to Kagami's chin in apology, before they shifted and hesitantly slotted their lips together in a careful kiss.

Kagami made a sound that was something of a grunt or a moan when Kuroko's nimble fingers ghosted over his flesh in a gentle caress and he broke the kiss.

"Ahhhmmm, waitttt." He moaned when Kuroko explored the head with his fingers and littered kisses on Kagami's jaw, now that his mouth was free.

Kuroko hummed and nibbled on the junction of Kagami's jaw, making him actually keen.

"Kuroko." Kagami sighed, because it was very hard to focus when he was being kissed like that.

"Kuro-oh shit!" He groaned when Kuroko suddenly gave his erection an experimental tug. And then another for a good measure.

"Fuck." Kagami groaned against Kuroko's lips and then with all the self control he could muster pushed himself away from the other boy.

"Wait." He said panting. Kuroko looked at him with a bit of a puzzled expression. He also stopped fondling him.  Which was seriously a shame, but he had an objective here.

"I-" He licked his lips. "I wanna do yours too."

To Kagami's surprise, Kuroko blushed at the sudden boldness and licked his own lips. Kagami was suddenly drawn to the movements of the pink tongue.

Kuroko lifted his hips to push his underwear of and down his legs. Kagami swallowed when Kuroko's erection came into view, and Kuroko dropped his hips again, his legs parted slightly.

He wasn't aware of the fact that he was starring, until Kuroko sighed and threw an arm around his eyes to cover them, in what Kagami realized was actual embarrassment.

"Don't stare please."

Kagami recovered and so did the blush on his face.

"Ah, um yeah sorry. I just." He clapped his mouth shut when Kuroko peeked at him from under his arm.

Right.

He decided to observe Kuroko's face then, as he hesitantly moved his hand closer to Kuroko's arousal and wrapped his longer fingers around it.

Kuroko let out a soft breath, but otherwise stayed still.

"I...I never done anything...more...is that okay?"

"Yes." Kuroko said and Kagami thought he sounded maybe a bit impatient.

Kagami licked his lips.

Kagami was a bit speechless though and rooted in the spot. He was actually _touching_ Kuroko, in a way he admittedly fantasized from time to time, not that he was about to admit to that.

Kagami gave his dick an experimental pump and Kuroko sighed again and moved his hips with Kagami's hand, encouraging him to explore further.

And okay, fuck, Kagami had only his own for comparison, but he couldn't stop marveling how _different_ it was. It was...slighter than his. And smoother? His was definitely thicker, but Kuroko's fit so perfectly in his hand, it was actually a bit incredible. The head was a different shape too as he thumbed it and bit his lip when he felt wetness at the tip.

He groaned then and squeezed his hand a bit more roughly than he intended and instead of a smooth pump he gave Kuroko a sharp jerk. He was about to apologize, but Kuroko moaned in such a way that it made Kagami's brain fizzle for a moment. Did he liked that?

"Do you like that?" He asked not thinking and his voice sounded so strange to his own ears.

Kuroko then dropped his arm from his eyes and wrapped them around Kagami's shoulders. His face was flushed a deep pink and his eyes were darker than what Kagami usually used to.

"Yes." He said and rocked his hips eagerly, making Kagami swear and his hand move faster.

Kuroko moaned into his ear as he clung to him, and Kagami let himself we swayed and listened to his instincts and Kuroko's hitched breaths to what he liked and what he liked even _more_.

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko moaned and bit Kagami's earlobe. "Stop please."

Kagami gasped, but stopped suddenly.

"Wh-"

"I don't want to finish by myself."

Kagami gaped at Kuroko for a moment.

Kuroko unwrapped Kagami's hand from himself and wrapped his legs around Kagami's hips, shifting and lining their erections together.

Kagami stared at the image. His dick was still impossibly hard, but he kind of forgot about it, while he was jerking Kuroko off.

Kuroko took his hand again and wrapped it around both of them.

"Kagami-kun's hands are big." He murmured, like he was simply noting an observation, and Kagami would roll his eyes if he wasn't trying not to thrust into his own fist.

Kuroko gave him maybe a challenging look when he saw him trying to restrain himself so he decided to do it.

"Oh, oh _oh fuck."_ He moaned when Kuroko's smoother and smaller cock brushed the underside of his own.

"Fuuuuuuck." He groaned and did it again and again and again. Kuroko gripped his shoulders and then he was nipping on his bottom lip before they kissed messily with tongues.

Kagami thrust and Kuroko clung, occasionally nibbling on his jaw and ears, making Kagami shiver and moan and thrust harder.  Both of them were leaking as well and it made it easier for Kagami to speed up the movements of his hand.

He thumbed at the head of Kuroko's cock making him keen and then his own, making him hiss through his teeth.

Damn if this didn't felt good.

Kagami would probably be content to just stay like this for longer, making Kuroko moan and letting Kuroko wring moans from his own lips. Let his nimble, smaller fingers run over his back and prod and caress all the crevices there, let him leave more nibbling kisses on his neck and jaw and just generally make him melt against him.

Unfortunately, feelings and hormones were an uncooperative mix and after they shared one, last, openmouthed kiss the heat in Kagami's loins became unbearable and he came suddenly over his hand and Kuroko's stomach.

His orgasm left him breathless and dazed but not for long, because he soon recovered and gave Kuroko a few rough jerks and Kuroko came as well, parting his swollen lips and eyes staring right at Kagami, before they fluttered closed and he sighed again.

Kagami felt his body tremble pleasurably from his orgasm as well as from witnessing Kuroko's. For a moment he stayed perched above the other boy, getting his breath under control. Kuroko was also breathing deeply and his eyes were fluttering close and open periodically. Then they closed for a longer moment and if not for the deep sigh of satisfaction, Kagami would think that he fell asleep.

Kuroko then opened his eyes and stretched to reach to the nightstand and took a few tissues.

Kagami watched as Kuroko cleaned his stomach and Kagami's hand calmly.

He then crumbled the tissues and threw them in the trashcan and surprisingly _didn't_ miss.

By that time Kagami got his breathing under control and they were again looking at each other. Kagami blushed suddenly, feeling embarrassed and kind of awkward and not knowing what to do or say.

"S-so um, was that-"

"Yes." Kuroko said not missing a beat and not letting Kagami finish.

"Oh."

"But, I must admit, I am unhappy with one thing"

Kagami froze in panic.

"Yeah?"

Kuroko sighed and closed his eyes and then to Kagami's surprise blushed.

"Kagami-kun did all the work and I feel like that was a bit unfair."

_What?!_

Kuroko opened his eyes slightly and Kagami swore it looked like a 'come hinter' look.

"But maybe next time, he will let me return the favor." He murmured and after a beat Kagami's brain finally caught up.

"Next?" He cringed when he realized how hopeful and relieved he sounded.

Kuroko sighed a bit exasperated.

"Yes, Kagami-kun. Is that so surprising?"

"I-" Kagami started and stopped. Actually, yeah it was.

Kuroko rolled his eyes, but his cheeks were still pink, and then he smiled and lifted his head to kiss Kagami on the mouth.

Kagami returned the kiss and then the next one and the next one and so on, until Kuroko pushed him and rolled on top of him.

"Okay?" Kuroko asked.

Kagami had to grin despite his wildly racing heart and red face.

"Okay."

Seemed like they wouldn't have to wait very long for the next time.

**Author's Note:**

> nothing really to add here, just that I always wanted to write first time awkward handjobs lol


End file.
